


乌云的金边/Silver Lining

by violetherq



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Harvey Specter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mike Ross, Rut Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetherq/pseuds/violetherq
Summary: Harvey常用的抑制剂品牌被召回了，于是他面临两个选择：要么十五年来第一次独自面对发情期，要么雇佣一位伴侣。最终他发现，药品召回这朵乌云镶着金边，而金边的名字叫作Mike Ross。
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	乌云的金边/Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silver Lining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026584) by [FoxVII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVII/pseuds/FoxVII). 



> 授权翻译  
> 译注：  
> 1\. Suits 金装律师美剧版同人，Harvey✖Mike 哈麦  
> 2\. ABO设定，Harvey Alpha，Mike Omega，Alpha 发情叫做发情期（rut），Omega发情叫做情热（heat）

“什么叫不能再给我开药了？”

医生平静地看着Harvey，仿佛他每天都会给人这类惊天动地的消息。不过考虑到他的职业，他可能确实每天都这样。

“基于情期静这个药物召回的原因，再加上你已经连续用了十年，算上其他的抑制剂你已经连续使用十五年了，综合所有这些情况，我出于良知已经不能再给你开其他的抑制剂了。你产生副作用的风险非常高，再继续使用的话最终可能导致无法生育。”

听到这话Harvey 冷静了下来。到目前为止孩子在他的生活中还不太可行，他没有遇到正确的人可以一起养育孩子，他的生活习惯也让他无法独立养育孩子。然而，这并不意味着他永远不想要孩子。想到彻底失去要孩子这一可能性让他感到难过。

他的伤心很快被愤怒所取代，“我要告到这个公司倾家荡产。”

“现在已经有集体诉讼在进行中了，我也强力建议你加入。”医生坚定地说。

“那现在怎么办？”

“你这次需要让发情期自然发生。每隔几个月让发情期正常发生一次是比较健康的做法。理想来说一年至少要发生一次。但你一直在连续使用抑制剂。”医生暂停了一下，抿了抿嘴，“你有稳定的伴侣吗？”

Harvey摇了摇头。

“有你信任的人可以在这期间陪你吗？Specter先生，我就直说了，这次的发情期你不可能只靠运动消耗体力就渡过，这次会非常严重。一定要保证身体摄入充足的水分，还要在饮食中摄入大量蛋白质，当然运动也非常重要。我建议进行一些冥想，也能帮助舒缓你紧绷的神经。我这里有一些宣传册你可以拿回去学习一下。因为距离上一个周期已经过去太久了，所以你需要花些时间去回忆起来发情期是什么样的并做好准备。除了以上这些之外，找个人来照顾你会有非常大的帮助，尤其是Omega的话，可以帮你舒缓发情期。

“我没有Omega。”Harvey沉声道。他的挫败感并不来自与这位医生，但他发泄到医生身上了。

医生犹豫了一下，“那么我建议你考虑从匹配中介所雇佣一个Omega伴侣来陪你度过发情期。”

Harvey 盯着医生，“你想让我招妓？”

“是伴侣，这是一种医疗服务，Alpha和Omega都有。你可以类比私人护士。”

“但是你要和这个护士上床。”

“Specter先生，发情期并不仅仅是关于性的。”医生认真地告诉他，“完全有可能度过整个发情期却不发生性关系。更加重要的是满足Alpha的保护欲和养家的欲望。事实上，这种情况下是Omega在照顾你，但是你需要这种‘我在保护别人’的感觉。”

Harvey没有说话，于是医生继续说了下去，“既然你是单身没有配偶，所以如果你同意的话，我想向匹配中介所提交一份你的气味样本。通常匹配到合适的伴侣需要三到五天，所以最好先匹配一下，以防你最后需要。”

“我的发情期还有多久来？”

“我预计还有大概四周。如果我现在提交了样本，等你需要的时候肯定已经匹配好了。如果最后你决定不用了，也还有时间取消。你花点时间考虑一下。”

说的好像Harvey还有心情考虑别的事一样。“提交吧。”Harvey告诉医生。

***

几天过去了，Harvey还在考虑。按理说他知道他的情况比情热期间的Omega们好多了。但是他一想到有人要在三周后来他家，就仍然觉得不爽。在发情期间他的情绪会完全表露出来，嘴上也没有把门的，他会变得很粘人、占有欲强、有攻击性…….

简单来说，就是整件事都很讨厌。他真的不想让陌生人在他十分脆弱、完全不像自己的时候看到他。但话又说回来，他也完全不想让熟人在这种情况下看到自己，免得熟人会改变对他的认识。

于是他的选择就变成了要么去找中介所，要么自己扛。如果情况像医生说的那么严重的话，自己扛就冒着把自己搞到生病住院的风险。

尽管他十分讨厌相信一个陌生人，但他更讨厌因为这破事把自己搞死。

那就中介所吧。

***

整个过程他也不是两眼一抹黑，中介所匹配到合适人选后（97.3%的匹配度，据说从没见过这么高的）就联系他了，让他和这位Omega伴侣先约见一下。

中介所告诉他最好是在他的地盘上，或者至少是他熟悉并自在的地方。他们并没有直接挑明说你必须请Omega来家里，不过Harvey理解到了这一层。

按照这个要求，就剩下他的办公室——显然是他的地盘——或者更自然的，他家。他并不想让Pearson Hardman的任何人听到他的情况，于是这样一来，他的高级公寓就成了唯一合适的选择。

他把时间地点提供给了中介所。

约见的当天，Harvey提前回到家中，给自己多留了些时间做好准备，把一切捋顺。他把抱枕摆好、整理了书架、确保家里有随时可以吃的食物，之后又去检查确认有足够喝的水……

最后直到他发现自己在对公寓做安全检查、确保房屋结构没有问题，他才终于意识到找个伴侣不是很糟糕的主意。现在离发情期还有三周他就已经开始为了吸引潜在配偶而检查领地，那么真到发情期的时候问题会变得很严重。  


***

中介所没有告诉Harvey他的伴侣长什么样子，说是为了让第一次见面更真诚之类的。所以当6：07（他的伴侣迟到了）他的房门被敲响时，Harvey并不知道该期待些什么。他开门时由于对方的迟到而有点不太开心。

当他看到对方明亮的蓝眼睛和开心的微笑以及愉悦的打招呼“Hi Alpha！”时，这一点不开心立刻消失了。

是个男的，比他年轻，但没有年轻到让他怀疑对方未成年进而要找中介所要说法的程度。他金色的头发乱糟糟的，朝不同的角度翘起，就好像他刚洗完澡随便拿毛巾擦了擦头发就过来了。他刚刮过胡子，但剃须刀有点钝了，能看出脸颊上有淡淡的胡茬印。他身材很修长，简直有点过分瘦了，但仍然很吸引人。

他很漂亮，非常漂亮。

但最吸引Harvey的是他的气味。Harvey不得不紧紧攥住门框来阻止自己靠近他用力闻他的气味。

果然是97.3%的匹配度。

这位Omega向他伸出一只手，另一只手上挂着一个自行车头盔，“我叫Mike。”

“你迟到了。”Harvey回答道。

Mike看起来一点都没有悔过，反而很迷茫，“就晚了大概6分钟。”Mike的手还在半空中伸着，Harvey终于发了慈悲，握住了他的手。

“是7分钟。”他纠正道。他用力攥了Mike的手，Mike的手很温暖，手指很柔软，接触的一瞬间Harvey感到有愉悦的火花崩开来。Harvey 成功的把这种感受控制在了自己心里，坚定利索地结束了握手。“鞋脱掉，”他命令道，“进来吧。”

Harvey立刻就明白了为什么中介所会推荐他们在熟悉的地方见面，在这种情况下熟悉的环境让他能更好地控制自己。

Mike呼了口气跨进门，在门口踢掉了鞋子跟着Harvey走进来。他到进客厅后停了下来，被袜子包裹的脚趾在地毯上舒展，观察着整个环境。

“你的房子……太漂亮了。”Mike评论道。Harvey内心的Alpha听到这个赞扬开始洋洋自得。

Harvey告诉自己的内心闭嘴。

“你想喝点什么吗？”他问道。

“不用了，我可以坐下吗，Alpha？”

听到这个称呼让人觉得格外舒服。也可能是因为离发情期太近了，所以听起来很像恭维。不管怎么样，“你可以叫我Harvey，”他告诉Mike，“当然可以，你坐吧。”

“好的呀，Harvey。”Mike把自己摔在沙发上，在靠垫上扭动想找个更舒服的姿势。Harvey靠坐在了旁边的扶手椅上。

“这自行车头盔是干嘛的？”

“哦，我骑车来的。”

这就解释了Mike天然气味中混合的一丝汗味。Harvey晃了一下，强烈地想要把脸埋到Mike喉咙边。“你在纽约，骑自行车。”

“那个，堵车的时候我比汽车走得快，所以还挺好的。而且我也习惯了，我的工作是骑车送信，我是说另一份工作。”

“我感觉这工作并不是你的人生目标。”

“有谁的人生目标是这个嘛？”Mike哼了一声，“嗯，这个是临时的。”

“你怎么会来做伴侣的？”

“我需要挣钱。”

Harvey盯着他，深深地盯了很长时间。Mike被他看得不安地扭动了一下。

“嗑药吗？”他最后问。

“没有！你为什么——？”

“因为我见过的半数自行车送信员都闻起来像大麻，所以很容易猜的，Mike。”他停了一下，接着问。“你现在还嗑吗？”

Mike又扭动了一下，“我从没说我嗑过。”

“但你的反应告诉我你嗑过。”

Mike叹了口气，“自从成为伴侣后就没有过了。我们对毒品的管理很严。必须干净才能服务客户，各种意义上的干净。”

“服务客户” 这个用词让Harvey内心抽搐了一下，“听起来真是迷人啊。”

“没什么迷人的，我说过了，我就是为了挣钱。”

“好啊，那我上钩接着问。为什么呢？既然不是为了嗑药，而且这钱重要到你愿意戒了大麻也要挣。显然这钱也不是为了你自己，因为从外表就能看出来，你并不怎么在乎你自己。”

“喂！”

“你在做一份自己不喜欢的工作，而且你穿成——”Harvey朝他挥了下手，“这样，说明你也不在乎自己的外表。”

Mike盯着他看，“你能通灵吗？还是你是我过去的失败变成鬼魂回来纠缠我了，还是——”

“都不是，我只是观察力比较强。不过我倒是愿意把你说的这一串加到我的名片上。所以我说对了？”

Mike眯起眼睛看他，但看起来像是已经承认失败了，“是为了我奶奶。她……她把我带大的，懂吗？现在该我帮她了。她需要更好的药物、更好的养老院。所以我只能这么做，要不做这个就只剩贩毒了。

“这选择都不怎么样。”

“这个工作还不错，你知道吗？我的意思是这项服务本身不便宜，所以很多情况下我都能住一些特别好的房子，就像你这儿。”

Harvey 内心戒备了起来。

“不过你这里是我见过最好的。”Mike补充道。

Harvey内心放松了下来。

“你做这个多久了？”

“几个月吧，不长。”

“所以这流程怎么运行？你怎么保证自己的安全？”

Mike冲他眨眨眼睛，“呃…从没有人问过我这个问题。嗯…好吧，那我们就开始谈业务吧。”

“当我和你在一起的时候我会规律地和中介所联系，如果我断了一次联系，中介所就会陆续升级解决。首先他们会给我打电话，打三次：第一次是我错过联系后的半小时，再过15分钟打第二次，再过5分钟打第三次。如果这三次电话我都没接，中介所会派人过来找我。你的姓名和地址在中介所都有登记，所以他们知道我什么时候在哪儿。中介所不建议我们离开Alpha的家，一方面是因为这样比较容易找到联系不上的伴侣，另一方面是因为对你来说在外面本来就不安全。”

“至于我们的相处，首先有这次见面，在发情期开始前先试试水。如果你觉得挺喜欢我的，可以继续，那你就可以给这儿打个电话。”Mike把一条腿伸直，方便从兜里掏出一张皱巴巴的名片，然后把名片递给了Harvey，“打这个电话告诉他们，于是我们就正式确定了。他们会和你谈付款和其他细节。简单来说就是你先以统一的价格付四天钱。万一你的发情期更长的话，四天后我每多待一天你就再多付一天钱。这部分等结束后统一付。他们也不指望你在发情期中还能拿信用卡出来刷。”Mike窃笑着说。

“除了这些之外，我和你在一起的时候所有帮你买的东西公司都会报销，比如食物啊水啊或其他任何你需要的，我后面找公司报销就可以了。然后……就没什么了，我就是整个发情期间呆在这儿，陪着你。”Mike耸了耸肩，再次向后靠到沙发靠垫上。

“那你个人角度怎么看其他的部分？”Harvey问。

“你指的是什么？”

“就是……Alpha的期待。”

Mike盯着他看了一会儿，然后笑了，脸颊上泛起了不那么明显的红晕。“啊是的，我们……受过培训，如果Alpha想进行下一步的话我们知道怎么处理，但其实这情况没你想象的那么容易发生。其实不管是情热还是发情期，都是只激素的周期波动，不会改变人脑子里的真实想法。简单来说就是，如果你现在并不想和我上床的话，到后面你也不会想的。事情就不会那样发展。”

虽然这听起来挺让人安心的，但这并没有帮助Harvey搞清楚后面到底会发生什么。目前这个状态，假如他们是在酒吧里相遇并聊起来，毫无疑问，他一定会带Mike回家。但是站在现在这个角度的话？Harvey也不知道了。

Mike注意到Harvey在热切地盯着他，“你知道你可以来嗅闻我的，你应该来闻闻。”

“我‘应该’”？

Mike点点头，“就是……确认下你愿不愿意让我呆在这儿。”

这句话不知道怎么触动了Harvey的神经，既然Mike已经允许了，Harvey也不想再控制自己。他从扶手椅上起身，Mike在沙发上挪了挪给他腾出地方。Harvey坐在了Mike和扶手之间，身体前倾将鼻子贴近Mike的脖子。

他闻起来像夏天。夏天、温暖、清新的空气、蓝色的天空。闻起来感到舒服和熟悉，还有另外一种Harvey暂时不想深究的感受。

Mike将手拢在Harvey的脑后，手指穿过他的头发，简直像在爱抚他。Harvey感觉到Mike的鼻子紧紧贴着他的头发，他们就这样蜷在一起保持了一段时间，比普通嗅闻需要的时间长了很久。

Mike首先打破了沉默，“这说明你愿意要我吗？呃，我是说为了你的发情期…….”

Harvey点了点头，没有把头抬起来，而是将一只手臂绕过Mike的腰，将他拉得更近。Mike满足地叹了口气，整个人几乎靠着他融化。

“是的，我愿意。”

***

那天晚上走之前，Mike坚持要求交换电话号码，说是俩人增加联系能够让后面的情况变得更容易。Harvey觉得无可无不可，于是同意了。不过，后面的几周他有点后悔这个决定了，因为Mike开始大量给他发短信。大部分都是无害地介绍自己的一天，剩下的会问他喜欢吃哪些食物、怎么样能放松、空闲时间一般做什么等等。

事实上，Harvey没有想自己预想的那么介意这些对自己生活的打扰。他每一条短信都会回，有一次Mike随意提到自己好多年都没有洗过泡泡浴了，他专门出去买了一瓶泡泡浴液，还让他的家政打扫了浴缸，保证浴缸可用。

他只是做个好主人，只是想让他的客人待得更舒服一点。

只是这样而已。

Day 0:

Mike在他发情期的前一天出现在他的家门口（Harvey注意到这次是准时的）。他一只手提着一个大背包，另一只手和上次一样挂着自行车头盔。

“停车库里一直有个自行车架吗？”Mike瞪着眼睛问道。

不是，之前没有。Harvey上周专门让物业在他自己的停车位旁边安了一个。

“是的。”

“哈，不知道为啥上次我来的时候前台的人没告诉我让我把自行车停在那儿。”Mike疑惑地说道。

“我带你去看看客房。”Harvey从Mike手中夺过背包。 他自己的卧室门是开着的，他领着Mike穿过公寓，打开了自己卧室隔壁的一间房门。“我想你在这儿期间有自己的独立空间比较好，以防万一。”

“我来这儿就是陪你的。”Mike指出，但还是接受了他的好意。他慢慢在房间里转圈，观察每一个角落。“天啊，这客房都是我住过最好的地方了，远远超过其他所有的。”

Harvey内心又洋洋自得了一下，“晚饭我也准备好了，你安顿好了我们就吃。”

“谢啦！给我……15分钟，可以吗？”

Harvey不甚在意地耸耸肩，“你需要多久都行。”

17分钟后，Mike出现了，穿着柔软的运动裤和T恤，头发乱乱的，发梢还有点湿。他直直走到厨房，眼睛被一盘食物吸引，“这是墨西哥辣椒卷？”

“你说你从没吃过。”Harvey回答，接着他闻到了Mike带来的气味，注意力被转移了，“你用了我的香皂？”

“是呀，我想如果我闻起来更像你的话可能会比较有帮助。”Mike回答。

Harvey压抑了一声低吼。是挺有帮助的，过于有帮助了。

Mike伸手拿起一个辣椒卷咬了一口，在舌头碰到食物的一瞬间立刻大叫了一声，“好辣！”

Harvey塞给他一杯牛奶，“墨西哥辣椒嘛，就是特别辣的。”

“是啊，不过感觉你又额外往这些辣椒里塞了一把火。”但Mike还是又咬了一口，接着小口小口地喝牛奶。他看起来很舒适放松，就好像他属于这里。Harvey用手紧紧地攥着台面的边缘，才能阻止自己立刻靠近Mike。

Mike可能注意到了他的紧张，于是他向前走了一步，靠近了Harvey的身体，把他的脸撑在Harvey的肩膀上，“所以，我决定好晚上想看什么电影了。”

“是吗？”Harvey让自己放松了一点，将一只胳膊环绕在Mike的腰上，将他拉近自己。这就是Mike在这里的原因，让他能够遵从自己的本能。他告诉自己，我是可以这样做的，我也可以感到享受。

“空中大灌篮。”Mike笑着回答道。

Harvey将Mike拉开，盯着他的眼睛，“真的？你确实成年了吗？”

“当然成年了。你肯定看过，而且你肯定很爱看，别想骗我。”Mike拿纸巾擦干净手，用鼻子蹭了蹭Harvey的脸颊，之后向沙发跑去。

Omega，跑了，要保护。

Harvey的本能让他立刻追了过去，抱住Mike倒在沙发上。两人倒下的过程他一直用手臂环着Mike。Mike原地扭了扭让自己更舒服，之后又扭动着去够遥控器，拿到后就舒服地瘫倒了。

整部电影的过程中Harvey一直紧紧地缠着Mike，鼻子顶在Mike的脖子上，静静地听Mike用轻柔的声音跟着背台词，他可以做到一字不差。

到了睡觉的时候，Mike拉他去卧室，他很自觉地跟去了。

Day 1:

烦躁。

Harvey感到很烦躁，坐立不安。他有太多精力了，他需要消耗精力。需要做点什么。他不能就这样躺在床上。不行，不能这样。他需要巡逻。需要四处运动。

“Harvey？”Mike 动了动醒来了，看到到Harvey在卧室里来回走动。“有什么不对吗，Alpha？”

Harvey温柔地低吼了一声。你接着睡吧。

“太焦躁睡不着了吗？”Mike猜道。

Harvey朝他哼了一声，然后向门口走去，“跑步。”他回答道。

“你现在要去跑步？”Mike问道，同时坐起身。他用牙齿咬了咬下嘴唇。“那好吧，”他说着靠在床头，夸张地叹了口气，“那我在这儿等你，一个人。”

一个人。

这个词在Harvey脑中反复回荡。一个人。他怎么能让他的Omega一个人呆着？没有保护，没有防御？Harvey是个好Alpha，他不能这么做。他不能出去。那……做什么呢？他需要做点什么。他的步伐越来越慌乱。

“Alpha，你这个楼里不就有健身房吗？”

Harvey咕噜了一声回答他。有的。

“带我看看？”

带他看看。带Mike看看。Mike想要看看健身房。Mike，他的Omega，想让他做点事。好的。好的。这是好事。他可以做这件事。他可以满足Omega的要求。

Harvey伸出手，帮Mike从床上起来，然后拉他到门口。

“要穿鞋。”Mike指出。

穿鞋。Omega要穿鞋。要帮Omega穿鞋。

他们就这样一直走到了健身房。Mike一路提醒Harvey所有的细节，拿健身卡、锁门、坐电梯，所有这些以他现在混乱的大脑都完全忘掉。

到了健身房之后，Mike领Harvey到跑步机上，他踩上去后帮他调好按钮设定。

Harvey开始跑步，同时一直注意着Mike。有一次Mike闲逛到了比较远的地方，Harvey看不到他了，喉咙后部发出了一个声响。

回来。

Mike很配合的回来了，在近处等着Harvey，而Harvey一直在全速跑。Mike耐心的等了20多分钟，等他消耗完多余的精力。

跑步让他头脑清醒了一些。室内跑不如室外好。其中一个原因就是他觉得不像在巡逻，不过Mike就在身边，所以有点帮助。

他看不到天空，也闻不到清新的空气，不过肌肉的消耗还是让他感到满足。

更多。还需要更多。

“Harvey。”Mike叫他。

他继续跑。

“Harvey。”Mike又叫到，凑得离跑步机更近。

他继续跑。

“Alpha！停下！“

停下。Mike想让他停下。Harvey看着眼前的控制按钮……为什么有这么多按钮？他就想赶紧停下！

Mike想让他停下。Mike需要他停下。

所以他按了紧急制动，由于机器突然停止，他跑步的冲劲差点让自己从机器前面的栏杆飞出去。

Mike跳到他身边，钻到他的胳膊下面整个人撑起他发抖的双腿。“没关系了Alpha，我在你身边，一切都好了。谢谢你，Alpha。”他小声说着，帮Harvey从机器上下来。

Harvey感觉自己整个人是果冻做的，像新生的小马驹一样蹒跚着走到长凳。Mike撑着他，缓和着他烦躁的神经。

他在发抖，他觉得虚弱。他这样不能保护他的Omega。这种失望让他的内心感到崩溃。万一Mike觉得他太弱了于是离开他怎么办？

但是Mike留下来了。Mike就在他身边，鼻子紧贴着他，用手轻抚着他的大腿，安抚着他。

多好的Omega呀。Harvey放松了下来，更加靠近Mike，鼻子顶在Mike的喉咙下面。他感到这份亲近让他内心的焦虑缓和了许多。Mike让他靠着，手指卷着他的头发，轻轻地爱抚他。

感觉非常舒服。他感受到了关爱。但这就够了吗？不，不够的，Mike才是应该被照顾的人，Mike才是需要被照顾的人。他需要给Mike点什么，随便什么都行。他需要照顾Mike，保护Mike的安全。

Harvey靠的更近了，用整个身体盖住Mike。

“Harvey？”

Harvey又发出轻声的低吼，鼻子仍然紧贴着Mike的脖子。好柔软的皮肤，好脆弱的皮肤。Mike太容易受伤了。他需要被保护。他需要被标记。万一有人认为Mike是单身然后偷走他怎么办？Harvey轻轻咬了咬Mike苍白的脖颈，在Mike的皮肤上留下淡淡的粉红色。Mike在他身下呜咽了一声，一阵颤栗穿过了他的整个身体。

还不够。这完全不够。Mike需要有他的味道。Mike需要成为他的。

“Harvey。”Mike小声叫他，嗓音柔软带着气声。Harvey晃动自己的胯部顶着Mike。

他发出含混的声音表示听到了，尾音上扬表达疑问。怎么了？

“不要在这里，Alpha。”Mike告诉他，拳头紧紧攥着他的衬衫。

Harvey再次轻咬了Mike的脖子，这次更具有挑逗意味。为什么不能？

Mike再次试图引导他，“这里不安全，Alpha。太开阔了，你不觉得吗？”

Harvey抬起头看了看空旷的健身房，又闻了闻空气中的气味。这里没有别人，不过……

“可能会有人进来的，”Mike用那种温柔轻软的声音补充道，“我们上楼可以吗？回我们自己的爱巢。那里比较安全。那里我会安全。”

安全。Omega要安全。他的Omega。

一瞬间Harvey的疲劳全部消失了，他拉着Mike站起来，拉他走出健身房走进电梯。他顶着Mike退到电梯的角落，冲着Mike微笑。Mike也对他微笑，蓝色的大眼睛充满澄澈。

漂亮的Omega。

他们顺利地回到了公寓。一进门，Mike立刻冲向卧室。Harvey追上去，从后面抱住他的腰，两人一起摔在了床上。

他再次用牙齿咬紧了Mike脖子后面的皮肤，发出警告的低吼。我的。

Mike在他身下不动了，发出一声柔软的呻吟。Harvey用整个身体压住他呆了一会儿，无声地要求他待着不要动。之后Harvey抬起身来，看到Mike脖子后面留下的粉红的印记，发出一声愉悦的咕哝。这不是交配咬，只有Mike在情热期间才能进行交配咬，不过这样也够了。

暂时够了。

Mike向后顶他，臀部的曲线摩擦着Harvey裤子前面。Harvey迎上去，双手握住Mike的胯部顶着他稳定地摇动。Mike又呻吟了一声，嗓音柔软带着气声，用缓慢慵懒的节奏向后摩擦。

“继续吧Alpha，我是你的。”Mike轻声说，拉起了自己衣服的下摆。Harvey咕哝了一声表示赞扬，低下身去膜拜刚露出的皮肤。苍白光滑且完美。他的Omega是完美的。

Harvey用舌头向下描绘着Mike的脊柱线条，Mike发出了愉悦的轻哼。Harvey在碰到裤子的腰带处停下，突然被这布料的存在而惹怒，用手去扯Mike的腰带。这布料竟然挡在他和他的伴侣的中间。Mike弓起身体离开床铺，协助Harvey把自己的裤子脱掉，免得被Harvey扯烂。

“你也脱了，Alpha。”他轻声说，翻身侧躺起来，半眯着眼睛朦胧地看着Harvey。当然Harvey听从了他，把自己的衣服撕下来，之后倒在Mike身后，将自己的身体紧贴着Mike。Harvey 让自己的阴茎滑到Mike的股缝中，发出轻轻的咕哝声 。他用嘴去描摹他在Mike脖子后面留下的粉红印记。Mike和他一起晃动，一只手朝后伸过来插进Harvey的头发里，将他拉得更近。

他在Mike股间的滑动随着他前液的流出变得越来越顺滑。Mike稍微动了动身体，让Harvey的阴茎在他的大腿之间操动。Mike把双腿夹紧，Harvey几乎沉醉于Mike在他周围收紧的感受、沉醉于Mike的气味和发出的动听声音，

他睁开眼睛，看到Mike的手正在他自己的阳具上快速滑动，Mike的胯部不由自主的向前顶向自己的手。Harvey再次发出一声低吼，将Mike的手打开，用自己的手握住了他。Mike向后弓起身子顶住他，几乎立刻就呻吟着射了出来，随着高潮席卷他全身，整个人软了下来。

Mike射精的气味仿佛砖块一样砸中了Harvey的鼻子，他咬住Mike的肩膀，用空闲的那只手紧紧抓住Mike的胯部，飞快地顶动让自己达到巅峰，在Mike的大腿间射出，同样落在了床单上。

Harvey压着Mike趴着，呼吸逐渐恢复。Mike闻起来像Omega，像性爱，像他的。没有人会怀疑这一点了。Mike在他身体下面扭动，他感到很不开心，发出了嘟囔声抱怨。

“等一下，Alpha。噢Harvey！你放开我。就两秒钟，我保证。”

Harvey很不满意地用鼻子哼了一声，但还是放开了Mike。Mike伸手从床头柜上取了个什么东西，然后翻身滚回来贴近他，手伸下去把一个东西套在了他的阴茎上。它完美的贴合了他膨胀的结并且温柔地向内挤压，Harvey放松地叹了口气，又射出了一小波。Mike继续帮他按摩同时不断地吻他的脖子和肩膀。

“这就好了，Harvey。我还是你的，看到了吗？我不会走的。只要你不想我走我就不走。”

Harvey发出了一声柔和的低吼。这样很好。

Day 2:

他们身体缠在一起躺着，Harvey的头压在Mike的胸口上，他在听Mike的心跳声，这个声音让他感到安心。Mike哼着歌，用手指不断抚摸Harvey的头发，对现在这种躺在一起的状态很满意。

Omega很安全。Omega在这里。

Mike的肚子叫了一声，Harvey立刻弹了起来，喉咙中发出一种受伤的声音。

Omega饿了！

差劲！他真是个差劲的养家者！差劲的Alpha！Mike的大笑声跟着他进了厨房。

“Harvey，我又不是要饿死了，没关系的。”

有关系。Harvey一把拉开冰箱门，四处翻找，最后找了几个成品三明治。Mike到的第一天准备了好多东西，包括做了一批三明治。

Harvey打开放三明治的容器，拿出来一个放到盘子上，之后拖着Mike到餐桌，把盘子放到Mike面前。他在Mike对面坐下，期待地看着他。

“要让我吃东西，你也必须得吃。”

Harvey摇摇头。Mike顽固地盯着他看，“Harvey。”

他吼了一声回去。不吃。

Mike耸了耸肩，离开椅子站起来，走到沙发上去坐下了。

远离了食物。

不行不行不行，这样不行的。Mike不能饿着。

Harvey端起盘子跟着他，喉咙后面发出呜呜的哀求声。

“只有你也吃我才吃。”Mike说道，稳稳地坐着，坚决不动。

Harvey坐到他旁边，把盘子放在Mike腿上。Mike叹了口气，端起盘子，改变了姿势，骑在Harvey大腿上。上一发结束后俩人都懒得穿衣服，因此他光溜溜的阴茎和Harvey的顶在了一起。Harvey开心地笑了，伸手抓住Mike的胯，将他拉得更近。

Mike拿起三明治举在Harvey面前。Harvey拒绝张嘴。

“你吃点东西不会导致我吃不饱的。”Mike说。

Harvey瞪着他，完全没有被说服。Mike翻了个白眼，咬了一口后十分夸张地咀嚼。“这不？看见没？我在吃了。”

Harvey满意地哼了一声，手指在Mike身侧抚摸。Mike撕下来一小块三明治，举到Harvey眼前，“现在该你吃，你要不吃的话我也一口不吃了，然后我就会饿死了。那可怎么办，是不是，Alpha？”

Harvey瞪着他，思考他刚说的话。最终，他很不情愿地张开了嘴，让Mike喂给他一口。因为成功让Harvey吃了东西，Mike整个人都自鸣得意了起来。

Day 3:

“你需要喝点水。”

Mike只得到了一声低吼。这水味道不对。这水喝起来没有Mike的味道。

“你，需，要，喝，水。”

不喝。他只需要Mike。Harvey为了更贴近Mike，整个身体围着他的Omega蜷起来，但同时又在不断想办法躲开水瓶。

Mike骑在他身上，自己从水瓶中喝了一口，然后将自己的嘴紧贴在Harvey的嘴上，将水渡给他喝。  


Day 3.5:

这个味道好多了。这个味道才是对的。是Mike皮肤的味道。Harvey在舔Mike勃起的阴茎头部，将咸腥的液体舔舐吞掉。他哄着Mike抬起一条腿，用鼻子紧贴着两腿根部滑下去，之后发出吃惊的声音，抬起头来。

一个光滑的银色肛塞紧紧夹在Mike的臀瓣间。Harvey用拇指摩擦着Mike的穴口，轻轻地将肛塞向里压。Mike在他身下弓起了身子。

“我想着提前做做准备应该是个好主意。”Mike在喘息的间隙解释道。

于是Harvey充分地利用了这提前做好的准备。

Day 4:

Mike在淋浴下面跪在Harvey面前，嘴里含着Harvey的勃起，头部前后移动。Harvey的一只手埋在Mike的头发中，淋浴的水不断浇在他们两人身上。Harvey在周围升腾的蒸汽中射在了Mike喉咙里。  


Day 4.5:

他们又一次身体缠在一起躺着，手指也互相交缠。“你会做什么呢——我是说如果你不做骑车送信员加伴侣的话，你会做什么呢？”Harvey问道，因为太久不说话他的嗓音很哑。把这句话在脑子中组合起来就花了他十五分钟时间。

Mike安静了很久，之后终于答道：

“律师吧，像你一样。”

Harvey 满意地哼了一声，在Mike的额头上落下一个吻。  


Day 5:

他从后面不停地戳弄Mike。

“苍天啊Harvey，你就等10分钟等我做完饭！”

  
Day 6:

“你后悔吗？”Harvey听起来更像他自己了，可以更清楚地说话了。他仍然更愿意从喉咙发出声音来代替词语，但已经有所好转了。

“后悔什么？”

“成为伴侣。”

Mike冲他笑了，靠近亲了亲他的脸颊，“不后悔。这样才让我遇见你。”  


***  
  
到了第八天，Harvey的发情期结束了。他能够感觉到它从他的身体离开，就好像过了特别长的一天后终于脱掉了一件特别扎人的毛衣。他深吸一口气，缓慢悠长又有点倦怠地伸了个懒腰。

他终于又变回他自己了。

Mike那一天仍然留下了，说他不想离开Harvey以防Harvey的发情期还没完全结束。Harvey知道发情期已经结束了，知道自己已经没问题了。但是他没有反对。

第九天的早上，Mike离开了。

他怎么突然感觉公寓这么空。

***

在那之后，Harvey让自己沉浸于规律的日常生活，强迫自己表现得正常，强迫这部分记忆淡去。尽管他已经十分努力，但Harvey觉得自己像是被Mike的鬼魂缠上了。每次他的手机推送一响，他的心脏就会很蠢地跳到嗓子眼，觉得是Mike发来的信息。

Mike一次也没发过。

每次他一瞟到乱乱的、阳光般的金发，他就会停下来盯着看，万一是Mike呢？

每一次都不是。

每次他看到蓝色，他都会想到Mike。他会想他的澄澈的、夏天的天空般的眼睛，进而想起他阳光般的气味。

每次微风从他面前吹过，他都觉得自己闻到了Mike的气味。

从来都不是他。

日子一天天过去，Harvey越来越觉得自己很蠢。Mike是个伴侣。他只是做了他的工作并且完成的很好。只是这样而已。

他内心的疼痛，这种认为自己的配偶抛弃了自己的疼痛，其实是个谎言。这只不过是荷尔蒙、发情期和性爱留下的阴魂罢了。这不是真的。所有这些都不是真的。

Mike的声音在他脑中响起：“其实不管是情热还是发情期，都是只激素的周期波动，不会改变人脑子里的真实想法。简单来说就是，如果你现在并不想和我上床的话，到后面你也不会想的。”

Mike显然说错了。

***

那天晚上，他的门被敲响了。Harvey没看是谁就打开了。

Mike撞进了他的怀里。“我撒谎了，”他语无伦次地说道，慌乱地抬头看着他，“交换电话号码并不是工作的一部分。我只是想要你的联系方式。而且我……我想要给你发短信来着，我真的很想。但我不知道你还想不想和我联系，可能你根本就不在意我了。这很傻也很不专业，我不该过来找你的，但我就是想再见见你，而——”

Harvey用一个吻堵住了他的话，感受着Mike的身体再次紧紧贴着自己，感受着Mike的气味——这次绝对是真是存在的——再次充斥在自己的鼻腔中。

Omega。我的。

“我很高兴你来了。”他们分开后Harvey嗓子有点哑。Mike又向他靠过来，把鼻子埋在他的脖子处，靠近他的气味腺。

配偶。

Harvey之前不愿深究的气味，是配偶的气味。

后记：

“你看到我另一只袜子了嘛？”

Harvey把他的咖啡杯放下，面无表情地盯着Mike，“它为什么不是和其它的袜子一起在抽屉里？”

“那个，生活就是这样，Harvey。你不是总能清楚袜子在哪里。”Mike一只脚穿着袜子，另一只脚光着，啪塔啪塔地踏着实木地板在公寓里四处寻找。

“你上课要迟到了。”

“我知道我知道，我……找到啦！”Mike从卧室出来，骄傲地咧着嘴。Harvey翻了个白眼，但其实眼中并没有多么的不屑。

“别那样看我，”Mike说着，走到他跟前亲了亲他的脸颊，“你超爱我的。”

“确实是。”Harvey优雅地承认道。

“而且有一天你会有个小包子，你要一样揪他起床、在袜子的问题上没完没了的教育他。”

Harvey把他喝完的咖啡杯放到了水池里。“有一天。”他重复道，因为这个想法而微笑。他自己的孩子……他现在确实可以有孩子了。也许等Mike念完法学院后……

“有一天，大概八个月零两周之后。”Mike一边穿鞋一边补充道。

“新生儿可不会自己穿袜子。”Harvey洗完咖啡杯将它放在沥水槽上，回答道。

“好吧，那就是四年八个月零两周之后。”Mike飞快地说，将他的邮差包稳定地背在肩上，然后跳出了门。

Harvey系鞋带系到一半突然反应过来。

“Mike？Mike！你在说什么——你怀孕了吗？”


End file.
